


can i have this dance

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chances are ‘cause I wear a silly grin, the moment you come into view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i have this dance

The gala closing party is drawing to an end, and it’s usually around this time that media disappears to wrap up their stories. Yuzuru likes that time the best, because he can relax better instead of being on guard all the time. The other skaters heave a sigh of relief along with him, too, as soon as that journalist from EuroSports, the last one, closes the door after a light-hearted chat with Patrick. And with that, the music booms louder, and everyone talks and laughs as if a weight had been lifted from all of their shoulders.

He feels a pat on his shoulder, and when he looks, it’s Michael, a half-empty glass of soda in hand. He grins, and Yuzuru thinks it’s brighter than the light in the room casting shadows on them. “Hey,” he says, pulling up the sleeves of his suit jacket, that everyone keeps telling him to get it altered already. 

“Hey,” Michael says, setting his glass down on the table. “So ...” 

Yuzuru cocks his head to one side, curious. “So, what ...?” 

Kanako gives them a resigned sigh. “I’m gonna leave you two alone,” she announces. She pushes past them, and Yuzuru catches the teasing glint in her eye before she approaches Taka and Tatsu. 

They look at each other again, and they laugh when the lights suddenly go dim, and slow, romantic music starts playing in the background. He can already see Daisuke pulling Mao to the dance floor, Nam shyly extending his hand to Zijun, Javier and Cortney already swaying slowly to the music. 

Yuzuru looks to Michael and gulps, holding out his hand. “Wanna dance?” he asks. 

Michael blinks at his hand, then at him, his lips turning up and his cheeks turning pink. “Sure,” he says, and Michael’s hand is softer than he remembered. 

Javier waggles his eyebrows as soon as he and Michael stop in the dance floor, and they stand there, unsure of what to do next. Yuzuru feels his throat dry up. This is not his first slow dance, taking a few female friends in the school dances he never missed, dancing with Kanako and Mao and Akiko and other female skater friends during parties like these. But Michael ... Michael makes him feel like he’s about to slow dance for the first time and that he’s an awkward set of hands and limbs. 

He’s brought back to reality when hands grasp his arms, gently, Michael looking at their feet. “Don’t tell me you’ve never slow-danced before,” he says. 

“Don’t be silly,” Yuzuru laughs nervously, feeling giddy all of a sudden that he grips Michael’s waist, for balance. “Come on, let’s dance.” 

The song is a Johnny Mathis song, a song he recognizes from the records his mother loves to play on spring nights while she folds the newly washed clothes. Yuzuru’s English still isn’t good, but he can understand enough, and right now he understands why his mother loves to sing this, that he starts to sing along, too. 

_“Chances are ‘cause I wear a silly grin, the moment you come into view~”_

Michael is looking at him in bewilderment. “You know this song?” he asks. 

“I love this song,” Yuzuru says with a grin. “It reminds me of what I feel right now.” 

“Hmm?” Michael’s hands travel from his arms to his shoulders, stepping a bit closer until there’s only an inch’s distance between them. “What are you feeling right now?” 

Yuzuru’s close to floating, and his grip tightens, allowing their distance to close even further until his mouth is near Michael’s ear. He can feel Michael shivering as he draws out a breath, and starts to sing. 

_“In the magic of moonlight, when I sigh, ‘Hold me close, dear’, chances are you believe the stars, that fill the skies are in my eyes~”_

He feels Michael sigh on his cheek, and as he pulls away, there’s this fond look that makes Yuzuru at a loss for words, in a good way. “What’s with that look?” he asks, grinning. 

“Chances are,” Michael whispers, “I believe whatever that song said ... about the stars that fill the sky in your eyes ...” 

Their lips meet halfway, and their noses bump painfully as they kiss while they slowly sway to the music. He ignores Javier’s cat calls, and he can hear Tatsu jokingly yelling “Get a room!”, but Yuzuru doesn’t pull away, only closer, thumb brushing Michael’s cheek as he explores the younger one’s mouth and thinks about there are so many things about Michael that he wants to know. 

And Michael’s grip tightens on his shoulders, but he kisses back and whispers words that will always sound like music to his ears, music that he can sing every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> \- cross-posted to [taisetsukotoba @ LJ](http://taisetsukotoba.livejournal.com/2261.html) and mizurumonday @ Tumblr  
> \- the prompt was: “imagine your otp slow-dancing to a love song, with person a quietly singing the words in person b’s ear.” much love to procopio for giving me the prompt. :3  
> \- the title is from “can i have this dance” by vanessa hudgens and zac efron for “high school musical 3.”  
> \- the song that yuzuru was singing in the fic was “chances are” by johnny mathis.  
> \- tropical frost is holding a support project for michael. we hope you can help by answering this [survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1QFoJUGjMNXNTmMRvlY6ivBG40SeArPND_KxNd0iYLVw/viewform). thank you! ^^


End file.
